


nothing to say

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phil can't talk because laryngitis, Phil works on his mime skills, Rimming, Talk of Bottom Dan Howell, Top Dan Howell, because why not, it's just really, really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil has lost his voice and mimes a somewhat unusual request to Dan. Dan obliges.





	nothing to say

Dan crept around the bed to grab his laptop charger. As he took slow steps trying not to wake Phil, he woke Phil. 

With a weak grumble, Phil sat up in bed, the grey comforter sliding down his bare chest, and fumbled around on his nightstand for his glasses.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Dan grinned as he tossed his curls with his fingers. 

Phil settled his glasses on his nose and opened his mouth. A sharp squeak came out. Phil jostled a little, clearly surprised, then sighed with slumping shoulders. 

“Still can’t talk?”

Frowning, Phil shook his head. 

“That sucks, mate.”

Phil sat silently for a moment, his brow furrowed. Then, he held his hands out in front of him and wiggled his thumbs, mimicking playing a video game.

“You want to play a game?”

Phil shook his head, the mimed a game controller again and then brought his hands up to his eyes and did the signal for ‘movie’ when you’re playing charades. 

“Wha—oh, we were going to film a vid for the gaming channel.”

Phil gave an over exaggerated nod. 

“Shit. And they’ve been complaining about how long it’s been. They’ve even cracked out the 84 years old Titanic memes.”

With a huff, Phil pursed his lips and shot Dan a weak glare. 

 _Yeah, yeah._ Dan knew Phil thought it was ‘unhealthy’ and ‘a little fucking weird’ that Dan stalked around their tags on tumblr, but how else would he keep a pulse on his audience? Even though Phil couldn’t speak, Dan could hear the familiar refrain in his head. _You don’t need to check their pulse, Dan. You’re not their nurse._

 _“_ Don’t look at me like that, Phil. You’re the one worried about providing them that gaming content.”

Phil mimed sorting through some bills, and Dan snorted.

“That’s Phil Lester. All about that cash-money.” Dan rolled his eyes.

Phil pointed at Dan and mimed the controller again.

“No, I’m not playing by myself. It’s Dan _and_ Phil Games—and it’s not as fun by myself. Look, just tweet that you have laryngitis and you’ll get a whole bunch of ‘aww poor baby Phil feel better’ tweets, and I’ll get a few ‘I wish you were the one that lost your voice’  tweets and we’ll buy ourselves some time.”

After a moments hesitation, Phil nodded and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. 

“Do you want me to go make some coffee?”

Phil sat down his phone and shook his head.

“Really? Your throat hurts that bad? The heat might help though…”

Phil shook his head again and pushed the comforter down to his thighs and pointed at his boxers.

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Phil nodded, his lips quirking up into a small smile. 

A warm rush moved through Dan’s chest, and he took a step closer to the foot of the bed. “What do you want me to do? Want me to jack you off?”

Phil shifted in the bed, looking tense, as he shook his head.

Dan took another step closer. He lowered his voice. “You want me to blow you?”

With a tilt of his head, Phil seemed to consider Dan’s offer but then shook his head again.

“You want to fuck me?” Even after all these years, Dan would still get a thrill sometimes when he’d say those words to Phil. They’d been together a long-ass time so not always but _sometimes._ Like now.

Phil shook his head, and Dan just raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck does he want then?_

With a grin, Phil pulled his knees into chest. It took a moment for the action to register. Then it hit. Hard.

“You want me to fuck _you_?” Dan said slowly.

Phil nodded. 

Since Phil couldn’t talk, Dan wanted to make sure Phil would be able to communicate something important if he needed to. Dan snapped his fingers.

“If we need to stop and talk.”

Phil gave a little smile and nodded.

It had been awhile since they’d done it this way. Dan was usually the one to, well, take it up the ass, but it wasn’t like the top or bottom discourse the fans got up to. _Phil would kick my ass if he knew I’d ever read top-bottom discourse._ In brutal reality, it was more like, on the whole, Dan was simply lazier than Phil. But since 2009, they’d done it in pretty much all the ways, including some furry shit back when they were trying to figure out what they liked. 

Dan got back onto the bed with Phil and kissed him. He wished he hadn’t gotten dressed, but he was already having second thoughts about the outfit so maybe having to take it off now was killing two birds with one stone. Phil started pushing at the hem of black-and-white sweater and Dan tugged it over his head. Phil immediately smushed his head against Dan’s chest and he bit at Dan’s nipples.

Dan hissed. “Fuck, Phil.” He was sensitive there, and Phil knew it. “You’re the one who needs undressed,” Dan said, rolling on top of Phil. His fingers snagged around the hem of his pajamas and he tugged down, immediately revealing his hard cock.

“No pants? Cheeky.”

Dan wrapped his hand around Phil’s dick and jacked it a few times. Of course, this isn’t what Phil wanted but he didn’t do this a lot. He needed to work up to it, Unlike Dan, this wasn’t Phil’s go-to. Where on lonely or lazy nights Dan turned to slick fingers and thick vibrators, Phil kept it classic—just his dick and his hand.

Looking up at Phil, Dan asked, “What do you want?” He could figure it out. Go wherever the sexual winds blew him, but he liked seeing Phil like this. Unable to speak, searching for a way to show instead.

Phil leaned forward and pulled down Dan’s bottom lip with his pointer finger. Dan sucked it into his mouth, eyes never leaving Phil’s. Phil pointed to his hard cock with his other hand.

“You want me to suck you first. I don’t know, man. My hand should be enough to relax you so I can get inside.”

Phil glared at him and shook his head. He put a hand on Dan’s head and pressed down. 

“Okay, okay. Jesus, Phil.” And Dan wrapped his lips around Phil’s dick—like he’d done a million times before—and sucked. This was how Phil liked it. Tight, long sucks where a flat tongue was pressed on the underside of his dick. Dan did this for awhile, humming for the extra sensation he knew it gave, and then stopped at Phil’s tip and swirled his tongue around it, licking into the slit, tasting bitter pre-come. 

Phil’s fingers threaded into Dan’s hair and pulled him off. Dan looked up at Phil.

“What’s wrong?”

Phil shook his head and then mimed something that didn’t _not_ look like the whole ‘how are sporks born?’ gesture. Dan spat out a hard laugh and rested his head against Phil’s hip. He kissed a few of the freckles that were there and then muttered against his skin.

“I love you.”

Phil made a heart with his hands. Dan shivered. Phil used to do that all the time, and he hadn’t in awhile. It brought Dan back to sneaky Skype nights with his fingers up his ass and his parents down the hall.

Dan pushed Phil’s knees towards his chest and kissed wet kisses down the insides of both thighs. He liked how Phil’s skin tasted sweet and woodsy like the expensive body wash Phil made fun of on Dan for buying but ended up loving. He tasted like they were twisted up together in this thing, this love, that couldn’t possibly ever be untwisted. 

An idea popped into Dan’s head. He could count on one hand the times he’d done this for Phil. _There aren’t enough fingers in London to count the amount of times Phil has done this me._ It’s not that Dan minded rimming Phil. It was just like whatever they did, rarely led to this point.

Dan pressed a finger between Phil’s ass cheeks and ran his touch down over his rim, petting it softly. “Can I eat you out first?”

Phil didn’t respond, not a nod or a shake of the head, not in anyway except to spread himself open for Dan.

“ _Fuck._ ” Dan scooted in and brought his tongue to Phil’s hole. He kissed and licked, pressing the tip of his tongue, inside. Phil made the smallest noises, little, broken noises, as he squirmed on their bed. It was so hot. So fucking hot. Dan was thrusting against the mattress, through his jeans, trying to edge back the want.

Suddenly, Phil was pulling him up and into a messy kiss. 

“That’s so dirty,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lip. “Dirty. Hot. Fu—” 

Phil cut Dan off with a tongue in his mouth, pressed up against the roof of his mouth making it hard to breath. Phil knew Dan loved that, loved that little bit of natural panic. Breaking away, Phil pushed Dan back to work his tight jeans off and toss them onto the floor. Dan pushed his pants off and kicked those to the side too. 

Phil scooted down so his mouth was at Dan’s cock. He licked at it and the sucked it down so far, his nose was pressed right under Dan’s navel.

“Shit, Phil. Shit.”

Dan could never do this. He’d tried but he always ended up gagging and sputtering—which actually kind of turned them both on—and Phil would end up coming all over Dan’s face instead.

Phil was swallowing around Dan’s dick, over and over, and Dan’s head was spinning fast.

“Shit. Fuck. No wonder your throat is jacked up.”

Phil pulled off, gasping for air, and Dan nearly collapsed forward onto him but he held himself up by the headboard. 

“Roll over,” Dan muttered. “Want to be inside you.”

Phil did as he was told as Dan rustled up the lube from his own drawer. He poured it on his fingers, drizzled some on Phil’s hole and rubbed it in. Phil jolted forward, his whole body shivering.

“Stay still for me, will you?”

Phil nodded and adjusted his position, pushing his face into Dan’s pillow and lifting his ass in the air. Dan stuck a slick finger inside him, working him open. He added another finger when Phil felt loose enough, then another when Phil started to make aborted little noises against the pillow.

“Ready?” Dan asked, breathless.

Phil nodded as best he could in that position and Dan started to press inside. Phil’s rim squeezed on Dan’s cock. Phil was still pretty tight.

“You okay?”

Phil nodded again.

Dan kept pushing in slowly, feeling every inch of tight heat until he couldn’t get any closer.

“I need to do this more often,” Dan groaned as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Phil’s back. 

A few moments later, of just sitting locked together, Phil made a forward gesture with his hand.

“You want me to get on with it, do you?” Dan sighed, smiling. “If you insist.” Dan pulled back most of the way and the pushed back in, moving Phil’s body with his own. “Feel so good. Fuck, Phil. You’re so damn tight.”

Phil made another little noise and Dan knew Phil well enough to know it was really bothering him that he couldn’t say anything back. Phil was usually the dirty talker during sex, and Dan was the incoherent one, the whiny little brat sat on Phil’s cock. Dan was going to make up for it now. 

“You like that, huh? Like feeling my dick inside you. How long did it take you to let me do this for the first time? Over a year? You just loved fucking me so much. I was thin and smaller than you and you loved it. You didn’t know how much you’d like this too. Didn’t know how much bigger I’d get than you. You remember that? The first time you realized I was taller than you, that I filled out in ways you didn’t. Remember the first time you realized I didn’t have that pretty little cock anymore. That I was bigger than you in _every_ way.”

Phil let out what he could of a hiss and flipped Dan off as he thrust back, obviously trying to get Dan even deeper.

“I love this. Love you like this. Love seeing my dick, stretching you out, and disappearing inside you. God, I can’t wait to come in your ass. It’s such a nice feeling isn’t it? Being filled with come, feeling it drizzle down your legs afterward. I’m fucking jealous.” Dan’s thrusts grew faster, his sweaty hands trembling against Phil’s sides. “I want to ride you later. Maybe I’ll put on that pink jumper you like and you can fuck me in nothing but that.”

Phil had fucked Dan so hard after that pastel edit, Dan still couldn't wear a flower crown without getting a boner. The memory made him even harder now, even more desperate. 

Dan looked down to see Phil had his hand around his own cock, and Dan pushed it out of the way, replacing it with his own. 

“You close?” Dan muttered and Phil nodded. “Me too. Feels too good.”

Dan fucked in just a few more times, before that electric white heat burst through his body, and he was shooting deep inside Phil. Then, Phil was coming too, biting the pillow and spilling all over Dan’s hand and their sheets.

Unable to hold himself up, Dan collapsed onto Phil, his dick sliding out of Phil’s ass. He pulled back just enough to get a look of his come dribbling out Phil. _Fucking gorgeous._

Phil rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, and started to type.

“Please don’t post-fuck tweet,” Dan said, still trying to catch his breath. “It weirds me out when you do that.”

Phil just ignored him and kept typing. Eventually, he handed his phone to Dan. 

In his notes app, Phil had written: 

 

**You’re so fucking hot, Dan. That felt incredible—having you inside me. I love you. So damn much it makes my head spin.**

**P.S. You better make good on that whole pink jumper riding me thing, princess.**

 

_F u c k._


End file.
